


Forgetting Something?

by linalin



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, i just love nate a lot ok, well i tried to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linalin/pseuds/linalin
Summary: Nate decided to spend the night with his favorite detective. It's early, and he has to go, but it seems he's forgetting something...





	Forgetting Something?

**Author's Note:**

> About the Detective
> 
> Name: Lina Lin
> 
> Personality: charming, cautious, genuine, friendly, and stubborn.
> 
> Traits: heart, optimism, and a team player.

The incessant blare of my alarm is a rude awakening from my incredibly wonderful slumber, and I slap around for my phone to turn off the damned alarm. It's barely light in my room, the neon "06:01" nearly blinding me as I glare at the time. Translation: _too early_.

It's been peaceful as of late, with summer beginning to draw to a close and the chill of autumn beginning to make its way into the town. Reports of supernatural occurrences have been low and maintained, though I'm not sure if that's due to the Agency's influence over Wayhaven. Whatever the case, I'm glad that things have been slow, giving me much needed time to recharge before the next thrashing of supernatural cases.

Sighing, I turn around to see Nate's impeccably gorgeous face still sleeping away. I'm still tucked in the crook of his arm, and I can't help but poke his plush lips to see if he'll stir. Nate is incredibly well proportioned, his tawny skin almost blemish free and his dark stubble adding more depth to his overall features. It almost makes me mad at how handsome he is.

"Nate," I mumble quietly, watching for some kind of reaction out of him. "Wake up. You need to go soon." But he still doesn't move, his breathing still perfectly even. "I know you're awake."

At that, his lips twitch up into an uneven smile, and I'm greeted by warm, sparkling brown eyes feathered by dark lashes. "And here I thought I'd gotten my sleeping act perfected."

"Well, you did. I just happened to guess correctly this time."

With a chuckle, he curls his arm around my shoulder and holds me closer, kissing my forehead. "Good morning."

"Mm, 'morning."

The morning is almost too perfect, aside from how early it is. The bed is warm, Nate is cuddly, and I'm completely content. It's regrettable that he has to return to the Agency's Wayhaven base for report and a debriefing. 

"You should get going soon," I yawn against his collarbone, tightening my hold around his waist and linking my legs with his. "Isn't it almost time for your meeting?"

Nate's chuckle is a gentle rumble throughout my bones. "You know, you're making it awfully hard to go."

"I think we both know you could escape my grip if you really tried."

"And I think we both know that I wouldn't even dream of it."

How he manages to make me swoon every time he talks, I have no idea. Sometimes I wish I had even half his skill at charming the other party. 

The two of us continue to laze around in bed until it's almost time for Nate's meeting at 06:30. He's reluctant to leave, and I'm reluctant to show him to the door. Every part of me wants to keep him here in my apartment, but I know duty calls. 

"I think I have everything," he mutters to himself. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his wallet on the burgundy entryway table and quickly swipe it, looking for any excuse for him to stay just a few seconds longer. 

I hide the wallet behind myself. "Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything?"

At first, he's confused, and then a look of realization dawns on him. Whatever it is he's thinking about, I know it's not what I'm thinking about.

Without much warning, he's swooping in for a loving, sweet kiss that my legs nearly buckling. "Mm, Nate --" But it's hard to get a word in edgewise.

Not that I want to.

His warm hands reach for my hips to pull me closer and trap me against every marbled plane of his body. Nate is solid beneath my fingers, his hair soft and his lips impossibly softer as we continue this dance in the entryway of my apartment. The kisses leave me lightheaded and giddy at the same time, the feelings a heady concoction that sends my brain into overdrive.

Then, in the midst of his show of affection, I accidentally drop the wallet, and it falls to the floor with a gentle  _pat_. It knocks us from our little reverie; in an instant, I'm flush and embarrassed. "Um, I --"

"Oh, looks like I almost forgot this, too!"

Nate sweeps up his wallet and quickly shoves it into the back pocket of his jeans. His smile is easy and natural with a glimpse of pearly white teeth compared to my own awkwardly pleased grin. "Thanks for grabbing it, Lina. I'll see you later, okay?" Then, with a quick peck to the cheek, he's gone in a flash. 

And there goes Agent Suavewell, making me lose my head one kiss at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompted fic from [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/day/2018/05/29/).


End file.
